Longues retrouvailles
by Idiote
Summary: " Une embuscade. Ils étaient tombés dedans comme des bleus, et ils s'étaient battus, du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, mais ils avaient perdu. Et il s'en fichait parce que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était revenir là bas et mourir. " Yaoi.


Bon, ma toute première fic, ça fait tout bizarre x). Cet OS m'est venu d'un coup, mais il m'a fallu plusieurs jours pour le finir, du coup ça a un peu...dérivé. Ce qui fait que je trouve le résultat très bizarre. Mais bon, vous inquiétez pas, ça ne devrait pas avoir de conséquences sur votre santé mentale x)

PS : pas de lemon.

oOoOoOo

Ikkaku Madarame était allongé sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Il était dans une chambre plutôt petite, bien éclairée, sobre, claire. Il occupait l'endroit depuis une dizaine de jours, depuis le jour où il s'était présenté à la porte du Seireitei, une jambe et un bras totalement brisés, recouvert de sang. De son sang, et du sang des autres.

Une embuscade. Ils étaient tombés dedans comme des bleus, et ils s'étaient battus, du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, mais ils avaient perdu. À part lui, seuls deux autres shinigamis étaient revenus. Il les connaissait à peine, savait juste qu'ils appartenaient à sa division. De tout façon, il s'en fichait. Il s'en fichait parce que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était revenir là bas et mourir. Parce qu'il ne se sentait plus le goût de vivre.

Il se sentait vide. Épuisé, aussi. Mais surtout vide. Et seul. Plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, parce que la solitude est plus facile à supporter quand on n'a pas connu la joie d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés. Et lui, il n'avait plus personne. Pendant des années, il avait eu quelqu'un, mais il ne le reverrai plus jamais. Parce que lui, lui était resté là bas. Il avait dit qu'il le suivrait, mais quand il s'est retrouvé à l'écart, quand il avait été battu par ses ennemis, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était seul.

Il ne l'avait pas suivi. Il n'était pas venu avec lui. Mais il n'était pas non plus parmi les cadavres.

On avait retrouvé Fujikujaku à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'endroit où avait eu lieu le plus gros de l'affrontement. Depuis, rien. Aucun signe de son ami. Pas de corps, pas de traces. Ils disaient qu'il était parti. Qu'il avait déserté, sans doute. « Il est parti comme un voleur. », c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. Ikkaku avait envoyé le type qui avait osé le lui dire en face dans le mur. Il ne pouvait pas avoir déserté.

« Et pourquoi ? » lui demandait-on.

Il ne pouvait pas répondre. Il en était juste convaincu.

Mais le fait était qu'il n'était pas là. Il avait disparu, et Ikkaku était seul. Terriblement seul. Il ne sortait même pas de la chambre. Il ne parlait pas avec les amis qui venaient le voir. Même combattre ne l'attirait plus. Il ne savait que rester là, à attendre.

Ça faisait plusieurs semaines, maintenant. Sa jambe et son bras étaient guéris, lui avait dit le capitaine Unohana, mais pas son esprit. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Tu peux me le dire, tu peux me faire confiance. Foutaises, voulait-il dire. Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à quelqu'un qui parlait comme ça de son ami. Il se taisait.

Il voyait bien les regards que lui lançaient les autres. Pitié, compassion, mépris. Mais Ikkaku se fichait de savoir ce qu'ils pensaient. Viens avec nous, ça te changera les idées. Mais il ne voulait pas se changer les idées. Il déambulait souvent dans les rues du Rukongai. Il pensait à lui, à leur rencontre, à leur vie.

Et il se disait souvent que c'était un beau gâchis.

Qu'il aurait dû parler plus tôt.

oOoOoOo

Yumichika Ayasegawa s'était réveillé au milieu de nulle part, couvert de sang, de terre, désarmé, seul et sans aucun souvenir. Il était étendu sur le sol. Il voyait quelques rochers ici et là, quelques arbres rabougris. Il trouvait l'endroit très laid, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il était blessé aux jambes, il ne pouvait presque pas se déplacer. Il devait se soigner.

Il avait vainement tenté d'arranger sa tenue, de se débarbouiller, mais en l'absence d'eau ou de quoi que ce soit qui y ressemble, il n'avait même pas pu nettoyer ses plaies. Il avait bien essayé de fouiller les alentours, mais il n'avait rien trouvé. La gorge sèche, le ventre vide, il avait sombré dans un sommeil agité, après avoir rampé sur quelques dizaines de mètres pour se mettre à l'abri.

Il s'était éveillé avec le soleil, et avait recommencé à chercher, après s'être taillé un semblant de béquille, mais il était découragé. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça lui apporterait ? Un peu d'eau ou de nourriture ne l'aiderait pas beaucoup. Il lui fallait avant tout trouver quelqu'un pour le soigner. Sauf qu'il n'y avait personne à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Yumichika se contentait d'avancer, avancer toujours, pour ne pas rester coincé, pour revenir, le retrouver. Qui, il ne le savait pas, mais cette personne l'obsédait, il devait revenir auprès d'elle. Il avait bu l'eau d'une mare un peu boueuse qu'il avait rencontrée en milieu de journée. Il avait rempli son estomac du précieux liquide et nettoyé un peu ses blessures. L'une d'elle commençait à s'infecter. Il avait fait la grimace devant le spectacle. Puis il était reparti.

En fin de journée, il se rendit compte qu'il approchait de constructions. Épuisé, il ne put que se traîner vers les petites maisons. Il entendait des voix, mais il n'en reconnut aucune. Par contre, il reconnaissait l'endroit. Il y était déjà venu, longtemps auparavant, avec son ami. À ce souvenir, il étouffa la vague de douleur qui remontait en lui. Mais peut-être était-ce simplement sa jambe qui avait butté dans une pierre. Il y voyait flou. Il distingua quelques silhouettes qui venaient vers lui, puis tomba, seul dans le noir.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla à nouveau, il fut surpris de se trouver alité. Ne sachant pas où il se trouvait, il commença à paniquer lorsqu'une femme entra dans la pièce. Elle avait en apparence une quarantaine d'années. Elle lui parla doucement, lui expliqua qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé presque à l'article de la mort. Et elle lui posa des questions. Non, il ne savait pas qui il était. Non, il ne savait pas comment il avait pu se retrouver dans cet état. Non, il ne savait pas si on allait venir le chercher. Oui, il voudrait bien se laver, puis manger un peu.

Il était resté plusieurs jours chez ces gens. Il était dans le quartier 65 du Rukongai. La femme faisait office de guérisseuse par ici, c'était pour ça que les gamins qui l'avaient vu l'avaient amené là. Il lui fallut un moment avant de pouvoir se lever, mais il ne l'avait fait que contraint et forcé. Il parlait peu, souvent perdu dans ses pensées, ses souvenirs flous, incertains. Les autres respectaient son silence, sauf la femme. Elle disait qu'il fallait qu'il tente de guérir, qu'il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller ainsi.

Mais Yumichika se sentait totalement vide. Il se sentait ailleurs, toutes ses pensées tournées vers ces gens qu'il avait connus mais ne reconnaissait pas. Des visages se succédaient dans sa tête, mais ils ne lui disaient rien. Sauf un. Un visage qui lui faisait ressentir une vague de chaleur, et une sensation de manque. Mais il ne savait pas qui c'était. Il fouillait les moindres recoins de sa tête pendant des heures, mais il ne trouvait rien. Alors il se laissait sombrer.

Il resta dans cet état d'esprit plus d'un mois. Son corps était entièrement guéri, disait la femme, mais elle ne pouvait rien pour les blessures de son esprit. Elle le regardait tristement, lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il cherche. Lui ne pensa même pas à lui demander comment elle avait deviné ce qui le tourmentait. Un beau matin, il lui sourit juste, lui dit « Merci, au revoir. », et il s'éloigna dans les rues, l'air déterminé et anxieux, portant son uniforme qu'elle lui avait gentiment raccommodé.

Il voulait retrouver cette personne, cet homme qui l'obsédait.

oOoOoOo

Ils s'étaient aperçus, au détour d'une rue. Ils n'avaient pas osé y croire, au début, mais il s'était avancés l'un vers l'autre, attirés. Tous deux s'étaient arrêtés en même temps, alors qu'ils n'étaient séparés que par une longueur de main.

« Ikkaku. »

Yumichika était heureux. Il avait retrouvé le nom. Puis, quand il reposa les yeux sur l'homme qui lui faisait face, il accueillit ses souvenirs, le souffle coupé.

« Yumichika. »

Ikkaku était heureux. Ils se retrouvaient enfin. Mais, quand il remarqua l'état dans lequel son ami était, il fronça les sourcils.

oOoOoOo

_Le souvenir de la bataille. Les morts partout, partout. L'odeur du sang._

_-Yumichika ! hurla Ikkaku en montrant un Arrancar et quelques Hollows qui s'éloignaient._

_-Je suis occupé, là ! reçut-il en guise de réponse de la part du brun, aux prises avec plusieurs adversaires._

_Il les écarta d'un coup vigoureux, puis se retourna brièvement vers son ami._

_-Vas-y, je te rejoins._

_Ikkaku partit après une seconde d'hésitation. Il suivit les ennemis qu'il avait repéré, sans se demander vraiment pourquoi ils s'éloignaient. Il comprit trop tard que c'était un piège, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était encerclé. Il cracha, puis libéra Hozukimaru, espérant qu'au moins, ce serait un beau combat. Sa dernière pensée cohérente fut pour Yumichika. _

_Yumichika se défendait contre trois adversaires, plutôt faibles mais tout de même assez puissants, à trois, pour le malmener. D'esquive en parade, ils s'étaient éloignés du champ de bataille. Ils lui assénaient des coups de plus en plus nombreux, et le brun commençait à avoir du mal à tout contrer, sans parler de riposter. Assailli de tous les côtés, il ne vit pas venir les coups destinés à ses jambes et tomba soudainement. Il entendit le rire moqueur des deux ennemis restant, les yeux à la hauteur de l'abdomen de celui qu'il avait tué. Il pensa brièvement à Ikkaku, puis plongea dans l'inconscience, succombant à ses blessures._

oOoOoOo

« Désolé. »

Ils se regardèrent, puis partirent dans un grand éclat de rire. Ils avaient parlé d'une même voix, laissant sortir le dernier mot qu'ils auraient voulu s'adresser, cette nuit là. Puis leurs voix se turent et, d'un même mouvement, ils s'étreignirent. Ils auraient bien voulu rester comme ça, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, mais ils s'écartèrent quelques minutes après, un peu gênés. Ikkaku invita son ami à rentrer avec lui, ce que Yumichika accepta avec un grand sourire. Tous deux se sentaient enfin entiers.

oOoOoOo

-Hey, Yumichika.

-Oui ?

-...Non, rien. Laisse tomber, en fait.

Les deux compères étaient allongés dans l'herbe, une bouteille de saké près d'eux. Yumichika avait posé sa tête sur le ventre de son ami, et il sentait les doigts d'Ikkaku passer dans ses cheveux. Ils s'étaient réfugiés là pour que les autres shinigamis ne les surprennent pas. Ils s'étaient raconté leur vie ces dernières semaines, en omettant le plus important.

Ikkaku n'avait pas parlé de la sensation de manque qui l'avait poursuivi jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent. Yumichika n'avait pas dit que le seul visage qui lui évoquait quelque chose était celui de son ami. Ils s'étaient contentés de rester allongés, de boire un peu, de parler, de regarder les étoiles. Tous deux se sentaient à la fois bien et mal à l'aise. Bien, parce qu'ils se sentaient entiers. Mal à l'aise, parce qu'ils avaient redécouverts leurs sentiments qu'ils cachaient depuis longtemps.

Ils restèrent là un long moment, silencieux. Ils n'osaient plus bouger, au risque de briser l'atmosphère qui les entourait, le sentiment de sécurité qu'ils éprouvaient. Savoir qu'ils étaient ensemble leur suffisait, pour le moment.

Ils finirent par se relever, alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube apparaissaient. Yumichika alla voir le capitaine Unohana, se doutant que si il se présentait devant son capitaine à lui, il se ferait découper, puisqu'il pensait qu'il avait déserté. Il raconta ce qu'il s'était passé au capitaine de la quatrième, puis elle l'ausculta rapidement, avant de lui assurer qu'elle expliquerait la situation aux autres capitaines. Elle lui rendit son Zanpakuto, et il sortit avec Ikkaku.

Ils croisèrent plusieurs de leurs amis. Ils le saluèrent, lui demandèrent ce qu'il s'était passé, lui dirent qu'ils étaient heureux de le revoir. Les deux amis n'atteignirent leurs quartiers qu'en fin de matinée, prétextant que Yumichika était fatigué. Une fois seuls, ils reprirent leurs habitudes. Yumichika occupa la salle de bains pendant plusieurs heures, mais il en sortit euphorique : il ne s'était pas vraiment lavé depuis ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité.

Ils rencontrèrent leur capitaine et son lieutenant, qui ne posèrent pas de question, ayant vu Unohana plus tôt. Ils se contentèrent de lui souhaiter un bon retour, et les deux amis poursuivirent leur chemin vers le Rukongai. Ils flânèrent dans les rues, ou plutôt Yumichika tenta de dévaliser toutes les boutiques sous le regard amusé d'Ikkaku. Ils ne rentrèrent pas, préférant s'offrir une soirée tranquille.

Ikkaku ne but pas beaucoup, cependant. Son ami le remarqua, mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Ils discutèrent, puis se firent chasser du bar où ils étaient, car le propriétaire voulait fermer. Ils se retrouvèrent dehors, presque seuls, dans la calme de la nuit. Ils cherchèrent pendant quelques minutes un endroit où passer la nuit, aucun d'eux n'ayant envie de rentrer au Seireitei. Ils dénichèrent un coin éloigné des maisons, près d'une rivière à l'eau étonnamment claire.

Yumichika lui avait dit qu'il allait se baigner, et Ikkaku était resté dans le creux entre les pierres sur lequel ils avaient jeté leur dévolu. Ou plutôt, il essayait de ne pas penser que Yumichika était à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui, dans l'eau et nu, et qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le rejoindre. Il le prendrait sûrement très mal, se disait le chauve dans une faible tentative de se raisonner. Il se torturait mentalement, l'image du corps de son ami s'imposant à lui tandis qu'il essayait de se retenir d'aller avec lui.

Puis brusquement, il ne tint plus. Il se redressa vivement et s'approcha d'un pas rapide du cours d'eau. Et il resté planté là, la bouche ouverte.

_Mon dieu ce qu'il est beau._

Il savait depuis longtemps que Yumichika était bien foutu, mais de le voir nu, le torse ruisselant, les cheveux humides et le regard tourné ailleurs, comme si il le laissait le contempler tout son soûl, c'était...indescriptible.

Le fait que ses joues rougirent furieusement quand il s'aperçut qu'il était épié ne gâcha rien.

Mais fit reprendre ses esprits à Ikkaku.

-Euh...je, euh...

Il balbutiait lamentablement, sous les yeux d'un Yumichika assez embarrassé et complètement déconcerté.

-Tu...me _mattais ?_

Se demandant si il allait survivre à la réaction du brun, Ikkaku ne put que hocher la tête. Il s'attendait à se faire renvoyer sèchement, à se faire hurler dessus, à un moment de flottement peut-être, à moins que son ami ne décide de l'étriper à l'aide de Fujikujaku qui n'était pas loin, mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas au sourire qui étira les lèvres de son vis à vis.

Ce fut au tour du chauve de se sentir perdu. Yumichika avait toujours très mal supporté les remarques sur sa sexualité, et Ikkaku avait fini par en conclure que, comme il n'aimait qu'on dise qu'il était gay, il devait être attiré par les filles. Il s'était fait une raison, et avait tenté de ne plus penser à ses sentiments.

Sauf que là, il avait l'air d'être..._flatté_ que lui l'ai regardé en train de se baigner. Lui, Ikkaku Madarame, qui n'avait pas une once de féminité.

Sentant la surchauffe cérébrale, il arrêta de réfléchir. En fait, il arrêta de penser tout court, parce qu'il s'était aperçu que, perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'avait pas vu Yumichika approcher.

Ils étaient à présent face à face, le souffle court, les joues de la même teinte rosée, en train de se regarder dans les yeux. Ils ne bougeaient plus, parce que faire un seul mouvement allait changer ce qu'il y avait entre eux, de quelque manière que ce soit. Puis des années de questions, de frustration, de passion inavouée et d'attente eurent raison d'eux.

Ils ne surent jamais qui avait commencé. Peut-être Ikkaku, qui ne pouvait plus se retenir de toucher son ami-_amant_. Peut-être Yumichika, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il se passait et qui voulait s'assurer que c'était la réalité.

Ils s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine. Leurs mains parcouraient leurs corps, fébriles. Les écartaient tandis qu'ils se débarrassaient des vêtements d'Ikkaku, les rapprochaient alors qu'ils reprenaient le baiser. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

Un sourire un peu rêveur flottait sur leurs lèvres. Ils savaient ce que l'autre allait dire, parce qu'ils n'avaient même plus besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Mais ils se le dirent quand même. Parce que c'était quelque chose qu'ils ne répéteraient jamais assez.

« Je t'aime. »

En même temps. Comme si ils ne faisaient qu'un. Ce qui était vrai.

Après tout ce temps, enfin, ils se trouvaient.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, ce fut le soleil qui les réveilla. Avec force grognements, ils s'arrachèrent l'un à l'autre, non sans échanger un baiser passionné. Yumichika se leva et partit se laver – ce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pu faire la veille. Ikkaku attendit son retour cette fois, les yeux fermés, se remémorant la nuit qu'ils avaient passé.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit le cri de Yumichika. Il courut jusqu'à la rivière, puis éclata de rire en voyant ce qui avait provoqué le hurlement.

Yumichika restait Yumichika, et Yumichika ne supportait pas d'être décoiffé.

Il supportait encore moins qu'on se moque de lui dans ces moments-là, d'ailleurs.

Sauf si c'était Ikkaku qui en riait, surtout quand ledit Ikkaku avait oublié de se rhabiller.

…...

-Tu vois, Ken-chan, je te l'avais dit !

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, grommela Kenpachi à l'adresse de son lieutenant en voyant les deux tourtereaux revenir, se tenant par la main.

Il y eut un moment de silence, le temps que les deux amoureux passent, puis :

-Dis, Ken-chan ?

-Hm ?

-Nous aussi on peut se tenir par la main, comme ça ?

oOoOoOo

Bon, je l'ai dit, je le trouve bizarre. Mais bon, comme y a Ikkaku et Yumichika, c'est génial \o/

Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ?


End file.
